prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 29, 2015 NXT results
The July 29, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 16, 2015. Summary With NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn a little more than four weeks away, things are heating up between the yellow ropes. The fallout from last week's contentious contract signing between NXT Champion Finn Bálor and Kevin Owens hit the ring this week, as a furious Owens was in action. Plus, The Vaudevillains got their opportunity to challenge NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy. After coming up short in a No. 1 Contenders’ Match against The Vaudevillains, Enzo & Big Cass were looking to re-establish themselves in the NXT Tag Team Title picture against a team looking to make a name for themselves in Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder. Amore & Cassady showed why they've been a fixture in the tag team division, with Big Cass muscling Wilder around. Though The Realest Guys in the Room fought through their opponents’ grueling offense, Dawson & Wilder took Big Cass out of the picture, then hit Enzo with the Shatter Machine to pick up a huge victory! Continuing his path of destruction, Baron Corbin picked up another dominating victory this week, defeateding Jesse Sorensen in seconds with the End of Days. Is there anyone who can stand in the way of the seemingly unstoppable Lone Wolf? Brimming with confidence after achieving victory in their debut match, Jason Jordan & Chad Gable set out to prove that their first win wasn't a fluke. They did just that. The mat wizards picked their opponents apart before hitting Valenzuela with Grand Amplitude for the three count. Dana Brooke has been calling out Charlotte for weeks on NXT, and the genetically superior Diva looked to be on her way to shutting Brooke up at the start of the bout, until Dana sent her crashing shoulder first into the steel ring post. Brooke took control after that, taking Charlotte to the mat and wearing her down while mocking her participation in WWE's TapouT commercials. However, Brooke's trash talk only fired up her rival, motivating Charlotte to fight back, remove Dana's ally Emma from the equation and connect with Natural Selection to earn the win. It was revealed that after last week's TakeOver: Brooklyn contract signing, Kevin Owens was fined an undisclosed amount of money for attacking NXT General Manager William Regal. That only served to enrage Owens as he charged into battle. The former NXT Champion bulldozed Danny Burch for a quick, dominant victory, screaming Finn Bálor's name before hitting Burch with the Pop-up Powerbomb. After the bell, Owens powerbombed Burch into the ring apron before scaling the ropes to mock Bálor's trademark pose. NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy def. The Vaudevillains The No. 1 contenders looked prime to surprise the champions early in the bout, as Simon Gotch surprised Blake with his unorthodox offense on several occasions. Aiden English tagged in and sent Blake & Murphy reeling with a big double arm drag, ensuring The Vaudevillains stayed in control. The champions finally took control when Blake tangled English up in the ropes with a big boot, allowing Blake & Murphy to cut the ring in half, preventing Gotch from getting in the bout. English was ultimately able to slip out of Murphy's grasp and tag his partner in. Gotch came into the ring on fire, the strongman taking on both champions by himself, eventually getting Murphy into position for the Whirling Dervish. However, as English charged into the ropes to hit his half of the maneuver, Alexa Bliss tripped him, allowing Murphy to roll English up for the pin, retaining the NXT Tag Team Championship for him and Murphy! The furious Vaudevillains got a measure of payback after the bell, tossing Murphy from the ring and hitting Blake with the Whirling Dervish. Bliss was alone in the ring with Gotch & English, still furious that the Diva cost them their championship opportunity. However, the chivalrous duo refused to hit a woman, instead holding the ropes open for Bliss to leave. For their show of gallantry, the feisty Diva called The Vaudevillains “pathetic” before slapping each of them in the face and leaving with the NXT Tag Team Champions. Results ; ; *Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder defeated Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) (6:30) *Baron Corbin defeated Jesse Sorensen (0:20) *Jason Jordan & Chad Gable defeated Elias Samson & Levis Valenzuela, Jr. (4:30) *Charlotte defeated Dana Brooke (w/ Emma) (3:30) *Kevin Owens defeated Danny Burch (2:00) *Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) © defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) (6:30) Image Gallery NXT_289_Photo_01.jpg NXT_289_Photo_02.jpg NXT_289_Photo_03.jpg NXT_289_Photo_04.jpg NXT_289_Photo_05.jpg NXT_289_Photo_06.jpg NXT_289_Photo_07.jpg NXT_289_Photo_08.jpg NXT_289_Photo_09.jpg NXT_289_Photo_10.jpg NXT_289_Photo_11.jpg NXT_289_Photo_12.jpg NXT_289_Photo_13.jpg NXT_289_Photo_14.jpg NXT_289_Photo_15.jpg NXT_289_Photo_16.jpg NXT_289_Photo_17.jpg NXT_289_Photo_18.jpg NXT_289_Photo_19.jpg NXT_289_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #157 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #157 at WWE.com * NXT #289 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events